


High School

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, starts as friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mycroft Holmes hated school. Everyone was beneath him, no body liked him but he had to stay there.Greg Lestrade hated his home life, his father was a drunk and he had to watch his mother working two jobs to support them. And to top it all off, he had to attend a new school.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Wednesday morning, (honestly who started school in the middle of the week, but his mother had insisted, his father was too drunk to care) and Greg Lestrade was waiting in the school office for his timetable. Since the school year had only started a few weeks ago it was relatively easy for him to start his courses for A level, he just had to spend a lot of time catching up. He had chosen to take Law, Politics and Sociology.

After 20 minutes of waiting he was given his timetable and a further instruction to wait for a pupil, who shared all his lessons, to come and collect him. ‘Well, this was turning out to be a great start to the school’ he thought. Another 5 minutes passed before a slightly chubby teenager in a pair of smart jeans and a dark blue buttoned up shirt timidly approached him. Greg suddenly became slightly conscious of his ripped jeans and faded ACDC top.

“Are you Greg Lestrade?” the boy asked, not quite making eye contact. 

“Yeah, that’s me, you the person I share all my classes with?” Greg asked, rising from his seat and picking up his bag.

“Yes, I also take English Literature. We have Law first, with Mr. Davis, the lesson starts in five minutes.”

“Right, wouldn’t look good if I was late to my first lesson.” Greg replied with a slight smile, but only got a nod in return.

They walked in silence for a couple of minute as the made their way to class before Greg asked, “So, what’s your name then? Only fair since you know mine.” Again said with a slight upwards curve of the lips. Mycroft was fairly certain in was not done with the intent to laugh at him as everyone else did. 

“Of course, please forgive me, my name is Mycroft Holmes.”

“Mycroft? That’s an unusual name.”

“Er, yes so I’m been told.” Greg couldn’t help but notice Mycroft’s posture close in on himself slightly more.

“Unusual doesn’t mean bad you know, well not to me.”

“It does to everyone else. However please do tell what unusual means to you.”

“Interesting.” another slight smile graced the new boys lips, this time it was met with a slight smile from the quiet boy.

“We’re here,” Mycroft nodded at the room the stopped in front of. “I guess you should go to Mr. Davis and tell him you’re new. Everyone chooses where they sit so he doesn’t give you a place to sit.”

“Ok.”

As Mycroft walked off to his seat, and the other students entered the room, Greg noticed how Mycroft was seated away from everyone else.

“Ah, you must be the new kid, Greg Lestrade right?” Mr. Davis said bringing Greg’s attention away from the lonesome boy. 

“Erm, yes Sir.”

“Well, as you know you’ll have a bit of catching up to do, but try and take notes from this lesson and see how you go, here’s your textbook, do you have a pad to write in or do you need paper?”

“I have a writing pad Sir.”

“You may sit where you like.”

Hitching is rucksack higher on his shoulder, he turned and made his way over to where Mycroft was sitting. “Mind if I sit with you?”

“Erm, well maybe you.. I mean, no I don’t mind.”

As Greg took his seat next to Mycroft it occurred to him that this was the first time he’d heard the other boy stumble over his words. Granted they had only had one short conversation on the way to class, but even when he didn’t make eye contact, or shied away from some of his remarks, he always sounded sure in what he was saying. The smartly dressed youth even sounded surprised. All the evidence seemed to point to Mycroft being a bit of a loner and outsider amongst his peers, and Greg for the life of him couldn’t understand why. Mycroft didn’t seem spiteful or nasty by nature, and had spoken to Greg in a polite manner. The only conclusion he could come to what that the pupils that he shared his year with were followers, who had all decided to gang up on one person, not people he got on very well with.

“Hush now everyone, I’m about to take the register.” Mr. Davis called above the noise of the class. The hour passed without many incidences, although Greg did notice a few glances in his direction, which he was quite certain had nothing to do with the fact that he was the new kid.  
The bell rang, signalling the end of lesson. 

“Right, so er, lets see, we have Politics next, with a Mr. Walcott,” Lowering his voice Greg added, “he as strict as Mr. Davis?”

“No, he’s a little more laid back, but you still learn a lot from him.”

“Ah, I think I might get on with him then.”

“Most students do.”

As they turned to leave the room, a brown haired boy in baggy jeans, a plain t-shirt and in Greg opinion, a bad attitude was waiting for them.

“Hey, I’m Adam, you got Politics next then? You can walk with me.” he introduced himself pointedly ignoring Mycroft.

“That’s ok thanks, I’m walking with Mycroft.” Greg replied briskly.  
“You don’t want to walk with him mate, right loner, you should hang out with people who actually have friends.” he laughed in Mycroft’s direction.

“I’m not your mate, and I’m walking with Mycroft.”

“Fine, be loners together then, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“If we’re together how will we be loners?” Greg shot back.

“Err, well, just…. Look do what you want I was just trying to warn you, won’t get many friends if you hang out with him.”

“I don’t think you’re someone I want as a mate actually.”

“Whatever.” Adam turned and left the room muttering to another boy in baggy jeans that was waiting for him.

“You probably shouldn’t have done that, he’s right about me being a loner, everyone finds me too…unusual to get on with.”

“Like I said unusual is interesting.” 

Mycroft took him to the common room at break, where he lead him to the corner, looking unsure about sitting there, as if he thought they might be sitting in someone else’s place.

“Oi, freak what are you doing here? You think because you’ve got a mate for a bit you can come in here?” Adam shouted from across the room, accompanied by his girlfriend Paige’s annoying laughter. It wasn’t long before others joined in.

 

“Yeah, get out Fatcroft.” Adam’s mate from before shouted, prompting more laughter. “Hey, Greg you can stay.”

“No thanks, I don’t like hanging out with dickheads.” Greg shouted back. Turning to Mycroft he said, “Hey come on lets go somewhere else.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Do you go there often?” Greg asked as they sat down on a bench in the deserted field. October was too cold for students to be outside but neither of the two boys seemed to might that much. 

“No, not really. I normally go to the library, it’s more peaceful.” They both knew what Mycroft meant by peaceful.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. But for what it’s worth I think they’re dickheads for the way they treat you.”

“That’s a very… strong opinion, especially since you’ve only just met me. You might change your mind after a while.”

“You’re really not used to people liking you are you? Shit! I shouldn’t have said that, sorry. Sometimes I don’t think before I speak.”

“I know someone else like that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“My little brother, he’s very good at reading people, a sort of family trait, only he doesn’t see anything wrong in letting everyone know what he has figured out. Mostly things people would rather keep quiet. That’s why people here don’t feel like they can get on with me. Not that I say anything, but I guess the fact that I can tell is enough to be considered a freak. Sorry we’ve only just met and I’m telling you all of this.”

“Hey, it’s fine, means I don’t have to ask like a nosey parker.”

“Since I decided to tell you my life story, why don’t you tell me about yourself? Why did you change school so soon into the new school year?”

“Well, you just said it was a family trait of yours to read people, why don’t you tell me?” the slight upwards curve of Greg’s lips were back again, along with a slightly daring look.

“I, erm, I’m not sure I should.”

“That sounds like you might actually know. Seriously go on, I want you to say what you know.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve got me interested.”

“I’m not always 100% right.”

“Well, give it a try anyway, come on.”

“You’ve moved here because you’re father lost his job, due to…”

“Due to… go on.”

“Due to drinking, so you all moved here in order for him to get a new job. You mother has also had to get a new job, she does cleaning, and you both think you father will lose this job soon, since his drinking is only getting worse.”

“Wow, that… that was…wow, how do you do that?”

“You’re not annoyed that I knew all that?”

“No, I mean I asked you to say it so… but seriously that was amazing.”

“Most people feel…exposed after hearing something like that.”

“I know I should but, I don’t know I feel like it’s ok that you know. I mean it’s not like you’re going to broadcast it around school.”

“No, of course not.” 

“Is it ok to as you something? Since not all of us have your amazing ability.” Mycroft found himself liking the slight smile that graced Greg’s lips.

“Fire away.”

“Has it always been difficult for you here? I mean, with them lot.”

“Yes, it has always been… difficult as you say, ever since I first started school. I guess children are good at seeing what’s different.”

“Different isn’t always a bad thing.”

“Seems like it is.”

“So why did you stay here for sixth form? I mean, I’m not saying you should have left or anything, but…”

“I figured it would be the same anywhere I went. People like a common enemy I suppose, makes them feel safer in their groups.” 

The bell rang for the end of break.

“Double Sociology next then? Well, I picked a busy day to start the year.”

“It’s not so bad, although I gather from other pupils that most of them enjoy the days they have more frees.”

“Just wanted a chance to catch up, Politics went ok I think, but got a bit lost in Law.” 

“We don’t have a last lesson today, so at least it’s an early day, we can leave if we don’t have any more lessons. And it you ever need any help catching up, I don’t mind going through any work with you.”

“Thanks, but don’t feel like you have to, wouldn’t want to get in the way of your work.” 

“It’s fine, I want to help, besides one of the best ways to properly learn something is to teach it to someone else, or so I’ve heard. Not that that’s the reason I offered.” He quickly added.

“Well, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. I guess we’d better get to our class.”

“Yes, wouldn’t be good to be late.” 

The double lesson went by in much the same fashion as the first two classes. Word seemed to have gotten round about ‘the new kid’ and who he was choosing to spent his time with. Greg found them easy enough to ignore, they held little interest to him, and besides he had enough to catch up on without having to go over the notes from this lesson as well, but it was obvious that the whispering and frequent glances in their direction was affecting his new found friend. It seemed that any attention Mycroft received at school from his peers was not pleasant. This angered Greg more then perhaps it should have. It was true what Mycroft said, he did seem to have formed a strong opinion on his fellow students based on their actions towards Mycroft, despite only meeting him this morning, but he really couldn’t see who people could be so cruel to someone as genuinely kind hearted as Mycroft.

Now that he thought about it Wednesday wasn’t a bad day to start a new school on, not if it meant meeting Mycroft sooner, he really didn't like the thought of Mycroft spending all his time on his own.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It had been three weeks since Greg started Westcoat High School, enough time has passed it seemed for the whispers and glances to decrease in regularity, but not altogether. It became common knowledge around the sixth form that Mycroft has found a friend. Adam and his mates still made jeering comments, and Greg suspected they wouldn’t be stopping any time soon. 

“Some people like routine.” Mycroft shrugged once when he made a comment about the boys.

Greg found it slightly amusing that Mycroft could apply such logical observations on everything he surveyed. He told Mycroft this once, with perhaps a little too much fondness, causing the other teen to blush. 

They quickly established a routine for studying, and by now Greg had all but caught up with the classes. Mrs. Pearson, the librarian allowed them to talk quietly in the far corner of the library during frees and lunch, knowing they didn’t have many places to go. Even though Greg had caught up in all his courses they still kept to the routine, finding that they preferred spending their time in the library.

The bell rung for lunch, as Mycroft and Greg packed their bags and made their way to their lunchtime destination. 

“Hey, I just wanted to say, thanks for you help with everything, it would have taken me forever to catch up and stay on top of lessons.” the scruffy looking teen said. 

“And as I keep saying, it’s quite alright, studying seems to be more fun with someone else.” 

Greg always tried to ignore comments which meant the whole concept of friendship and sharing his time with someone was a foreign notion to Mycroft before Greg entered his life. “Ready to tackle some sociology then?” Greg asked as they entered the library.

They both nodded towards Mrs. Pearson as a silent hello, before making their way over to the furthest corner, hidden from the entrance by bookshelves, finding the library nearly empty, which was common during lunch.

“Let’s see, the homework essay is on…. The reasons for the change in the divorce rate in the last 50 years.”

Yes, so that would be due to secularisation, the changes in law, the growing independence of women…. You don’t look like you want to write this essay.” Mycroft finished with a laugh.

“No, not really, but in my defence it is Friday afternoon.” Greg replied holding his hands up in a mock surrender. They both liked how easy it had become between them. 

“How about we spend the whole of lunch talking this time?” Mycroft suggested. “I think I could use a break as well.”

“Oh how the mighty have fallen.”

“Yes, I confess even I sometimes tire.”

“Oh, how can you say such things.” Greg gasped in an exaggerated fashion, causing Mrs. Pearson to shush them from the front desk.

“You’re a bad influence on me Gregory Lestrade, getting me into trouble.” Mycroft whispered, shaking his head in a joking gesture. 

“My humble apologies.” Greg whispered back, bowing his head slightly towards the other teen, triggering stifled laughter from both the boys. 

“Although I think it’s safe to say no one expected this.”

“What? Us hanging out?”

“Yeah, I don’t mean because of everyone else, and the way they… see me, just… well we seem like opposites but we get on really well.”

“Opposites, like you in your smart jeans and buttoned up shirts, oh elegant one?”

“And you in your ripped jeans and band t-shirts, oh untidy one.” They shared a smile before turning back to their textbooks.

“Might look good if we pretend to read for a bit.”

“You know all the tricks of the trade then.” 

“That’s how I get by.” Greg winked, as Mycroft rolled his eyes. “How about we stay here, then head off to lunch in a bit.” It was an unspoken agreement that they went to the canteen a little bit after the bell first rang for lunch, it meant less hassle for Mycroft as most of the usual bullies were back in the common room by then.

“Sure.”

“You have any plans this weekend?” Greg asked as he picked up his sociology textbook, pretending to study the two pages in front of him. Even though they had become closer during the last three weeks, they had yet to spend the weekend together. They found out that they lived about twenty minutes away from each other, when Greg insisted they walk home together after a run in with Adam and his gang. Mycroft spend his weekends at home, trying to avoid the knowing questions mummy asked about Greg, whilst Greg spend his weekends at home, trying to avoid his drunken father. 

“No, no plans.”

Greg leaned over to Mycroft, pretending to point something out to in the textbook he was holding, “Wanna hang out tomorrow?”

“Sure.” They didn’t need to work out exactly what they were going to do the next day.

“Meet you at yours? Just not at a ridiculous time.” That slight smile Mycroft found himself liking was hovering on Greg’s lips.

“Does that mean the afternoon to you then?” 

“I’m sure I can just about manage then, meet at yours at one……thirty?”

Mycroft was in two minds about meeting Greg at his house, on the one hand he knew it would trigger more questions from Mummy, more knowing questions, however it might stop his little brother Sherlock from making comments on Greg being imaginary since he or Mummy had yet to see him. He had long since learned to ignore the ten year olds comments, but any made about his lack of friends or his weight were harder to take no notice of. Besides the fact that Greg had told Mycroft where he lives, the reasons were obvious as to why Greg did not want to meet there. He was almost certain that Greg’s father was only getting worse, making life at home more difficult for Greg and his mother.

“Ok, mine at one thirty.” Mummy was already giving him slightly knowing looks anyway. “Shall we go get some lunch?”

<><><><><><><><><>

 

Mycroft awoke at five thirty on Saturday, as he did every day, and begun getting ready. By seven o’clock he was finishing his sociology essay and wondering what to do next. Logically he knew that he should do what he done every weekend to keep himself entertain, but the prospect of meeting Greg later was always at the forefront of his mind. And if he kept glancing at the clock even though he knew it was hours away form one thirty, well then mummy never said anything. Sherlock, thankfully was too busy with his experiment on the different types of plants he found in the park the day before to make any comments of his own.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Greg found himself in the kitchen at seven thirty eating his breakfast. Now to many people that would be nothing out of the ordinary, but it was a Saturday and Greg was never a morning person. On any other given weekend he would not even think about getting out for bed until about eleven, but this weekend was different, much to his delight. The thought of hanging out with Mycroft outside of school or help with school work which normally too place in their local library, was more exciting then perhaps it should have been. 

Deciding he should probably do something productive with his time, rather then wishing that he said to meet Mycroft earlier, he set about getting his sociology essay done. The essay didn’t take him nearly as long as he hoped, which he ironically noted was because of Mycroft’s help. 

<><><><><><>

After what both would refuse to admit felt like hours it was ten past one, at which time Mycroft calculated Greg would be leaving his house. 

Being careful not to wake his dad on the couch Greg had his way past the living room to the front door. He knew from walking Mycroft to his house after school that it took about twenty minutes to get there, that was if he didn’t keep walking quickly. Willing himself to slow down, he continued his journey to Mycroft’s house. He always felt slightly out of place whenever he walked Mycroft home in his scruffy jeans, it wasn’t that the house screamed wealth in a ‘look at me and what I have’ manner, but it was certainly grander than most houses. Once he arrived he rang the doorbell and fidgeted from foot to foot, waiting for the door to open. After a few minutes a tall elegant women with dark hair and sharp facial features answered.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

“Hello, you must be Greg, Mycroft’s in his room, I‘m his mother. Please do come in while I go get him.”

“Thank you Mrs. Holmes.” Greg replied to the elegant women before him. Now he knew where Mycroft got his graceful movement from.

“I won’t be a minute, and please call me Vivian.”

As he was waiting for Vivian to return with Mycroft a boy with piercing blue eyes and messy black curls walked into the hallway carrying different types of plants and muttering to himself. 

“Hello, you must be Sherlock, Mycroft’s told me about you.” As soon as Greg had spoken Sherlock stopped muttering and set his piercing eyes upon Greg, not saying a word. The look was more than a little unnerving. “So, erm, how are you?”

Still the boy stayed silent.

“Erm, well right.” They could both hear Vivian and Mycroft making their way down the stairs.

“I will know.” Sherlock stated before he carried on walking in the direction his was going.

“Ah, this is Sherlock, say hello dear.” Their mother said beckoning Sherlock back to join them.

“I’ve already said hello.” Sherlock replied, as he carried on walking.

“Sorry about him, shall we go?” Mycroft asked as he made his way over to the coat stand. 

“It’s fine don’t worry about it, and sure. Goodbye Mrs. Hol- I mean Vivian.”

“Mycroft dearie, back by dinner please. Have fun.”

“Yes mother.” he replied as he made his way out the door with Greg.

“Sorry about my brother, please don’t take it personally, he’s just the way he is.” Mycroft stumbled, much to Greg’s amusement.

“It’s fine, honestly, my cousins are worse, he just seemed…absorbed in what he was doing.” Greg decided to was probably best the didn’t mention Sherlock’s comment, whatever it meant.

“Yes he gets like that, it worries me sometimes. Anyway, enough about Sherlock, did you have any plans for today?” 

“Not really, just see where the day takes us, you think you can deal with an unstructured day?” Greg teased. 

“Well, let’s find out.” Although they had, in the grand scheme of things, not long met it amazed and delighted them both at how comfortable it was between them, and how easy it was to tease one another, something Mycroft was slowly becoming more confident at.

“I thought maybe we could head to the park for a bit, then decided what we want to do, still kind of working my way around the area, thought you’d have more of an idea as to where to go.” 

“Have you been doing much in the previous weekends?” Mycroft asked, imaging the other teen running into the other students in school and realising how much easier his life would be to be friends with them instead of him. Although he knew the thought was an overreaction, he found it plausible given his lack of friends throughout this life. 

“No really, just been on random walks to get out of the house, you know, just to get away from it all.”

“So,” Mycroft coughed to clear his throat, “how have things been with your parents?”

“You probably already know.”

“Yes, well I think it’s considered more polite to ask, rather than guess.”

“ Not really guessing though is it? I mean you can read people, actually read people from the way they act, that’s amazing.”

“I still don’t think I’m used to praise for that… particular ability.”

“Yeah? Well get used to it.” They shared a smile, but Greg noticed Mycroft’s didn’t quite reflect in his eyes.

They continued their walk to the park, in a somewhat compatible silence, with Greg stealing sideways glances at Mycroft and Mycroft instantly deducing what Greg was trying to do.

“Are you trying to ‘read’ me?” Mycroft asked with a humourless smile.

“Yeah, just not as quick as you at it. You mind if I take you to a place I found?… That wasn’t purposed to sound as creepy as it did.”

“Honestly Greg,” Mycroft shock his head, with a breathy smile. “Besides I trust you.” 

“Good, I promise I won’t hurt you.” Greg held is right hand up in a mock scouts honour. 

“So, where is it you want to take me?”

“I found this place behind the playground, I promise I’m not trying to sound creepy, it just seems a bit peaceful.”

They arrived at a slightly secluded area of the park, just far away enough from the playground to block out the noises of the children, but not too far back into the woods. From where the stood, facing inwards the trees more a lot more dense on their right side, but scattered out on the left. Just ahead of them stood the largest of oak, which Greg was making his way to, taking off this jacket as he went.

“Come and sit down.” He offered, laying this jacket on the floor like a blanket and sitting on half of it. 

“Oh, it’s ok I could just use my own.” The darker haired teen replied, as he started to take off his coat.

“Na, it’s fine, I’ve had this jacket for ages, beside yours looks new. I insist.”

“Well if you insist, how can I refuse?”

“Indeed, it wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of you to refuse.”

“Gentlemanly? You think I’m a gentleman?”

“More so then anyone else round here, although it’s not like you have much competition. I like it.” Greg looked slightly downwards and to the left as a light blush spread across his cheek bones.

“Right.” Mycroft replied as he settled down next to Greg on his jacket, lending back on the tree. Both boys tried to ignore the warmth they felt that had nothing to do with the shared body heat as such close contact.

“Right, well I think I’ve figured it out, but don’t just me if I gets some bits wrong.” Greg announced as they settled down under a tree.

“Please do enlighten me.”

“I think you don’t…..value is not the right word…erm… hey, no judging I’m new at this.”

“I merely listening, I promise.”

“I think you don’t like telling people what you can read about them. It’s not that you resent being able to read people, because….. Erm, well that’s all I’ve got.” 

“Well, yes you are correct… I-” 

“Wow, seriously? Sorry you were saying?”

“All you really have to do is pay attention, it’s just that I perhaps pay more attention then most, even when I don’t want to. It’s just… it’s different, reading someone and someone telling you something, because they want to, because they…trust you enough to tell you. As soon as anyone finds out they don’t try to tell me things anymore, in fact apart from you, they just leave. “

“I… never thought of it like that, it just always seems amazing that you could tell so much from so little.”

“The novelty hasn’t worn off yet?”

“No, not yet. I guess the part I find most fascinating is when you explain what allowed you to deduce people’s stories. You see so much in things everyone else would gloss over.”

“So, what did you see to come to the correct conclusion about me?”

“I’m not really sure, if I’m honest. You always look downwards whenever I talk about it, more so recently, and as you’ve said not everybody has reacted positively towards it. But I didn’t realise why you felt that way, it erm…”

“Takes the charm away a bit?” Mycroft supplied.

“Maybe, more upset that you feel that way. You know I trust you too right? I mean I know we haven’t really know each other long or anything, but it all seems a bit different with you… why does everything I say sound like it’s from a cheesy romance movie?”

“Because you watch them too often?” Mycroft jokingly asked.

“Oh yeah, that’ll be it. I can’t go to sleep without one,” Greg stood up and started adding exaggerated hand movements to his illuminated speech. “I cry every time the guy gets the girl, oh how I wish a guy would come and sweep me off my feet!”

“You do know people are looking don’t you?” Mycroft chuckled, nodding in the direction of a group of mothers walking by the less dense side of their hideout whilst their children ran on ahead.

“Oh, hello there!” Greg waved.

The mothers shock their heads slightly in laughter, and one waved back before the carried on walking, muttering to each other about lively teenagers. 

“Does nothing embarrass you?”

“Ah, who has time to be embarrassed? Life is too short…apparently.”

“Too short? Really?”

“Yeah, I never really got why people said that either. I think it’s one of those things ‘you’ll understand when you’re old’” he quoted with his fingers, “I hate it when adults say that.”

“Maybe it’s true.” 

“Well, when I find I feel like is too short you shall be the first to know.”

“Why thank you, I feel very honoured.”

“I’m glad that’s settled,” Greg replied with his slight smile. “Do you want to head to the café? I’m feeling a bit hungry.”

“Sure.”

Mycroft got up, and lightly dusted off Greg’s jacket before handing it to him. “Jack’s café? I think that’s where everyone goes.” 

“Actually I was thinking of going to Fry’s, it’s bit of a longer walk but it looks nicer there. Plus the guy that owns it was nice to me last weekend, let me off 50p, I want to give it to him. I mean if Fry’s is ok with you.”

“Of course it is, did you spend a lot of your weekends out of the house then?” Mycroft asked as they made their way to Fry’s café. 

“Yeah, not much fun round mine, what with dad’s drinking. He’s going to get fired soon, I can tell, so mum‘s got herself a second job to try and keep up with the bills. Not sure mum minds that much though, anything to get out of the house, she doesn’t like spending much time with dad anymore.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah,” Greg shrugged, “Not like I try to spend a lot of time there either, can’t really blame her, dad’s not been… dad for a while now.”

“It must be hard to watch.” 

“Yeah, well get used to it I guess. We’ve tried to help him, get him to stop drinking so much, but he never listened. Can’t help a man who doesn’t want to be helped I suppose. Does that make me sound heartless?”

“Not at all, at least I don’t think so, to me you sound realistic. A good quality for a policeman to have I believe.” 

“You think? That’ll probably stay a dream anyway.” 

“Why do you think so?”

“It seems most of the things I want in life can’t really be had.” 

“What things?” 

“What? Oh it’s---”

“Hey, look it’s Fatcroft.” The two boys turned around to see Adam and his group making their way out for Jack’s café.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

“What you doing out here, trying to get some exercise?” another boy named Brandon shouted.

“Take a lot of exercise to shift that weight.” Mike sneered.

“Why don’t you shut your face.” Greg shouted back, noticing pain and embarrassment flicker across his friends face before he composed himself. 

“Seriously mate you a part of ‘help the fat people get friends’ charity?” Brandon joked, “Look mate, come and hang out with us.” 

“Yeah Greg, come hang you with us, it’ll be fun.” Jessica added, he eyes sweeping across Greg with barely contained lust. 

Jessica was the stereotypical movie ‘popular girl’ that should only belong in bad teenage movies. It didn’t take Mycroft long to read the kind of girl Jessica had become at the start of year eleven, but then again it didn’t a lot of the other pupils long to realise either. Mycroft found it difficult to comprehend why his fellow male classmates find that sort of girl attractive, why teenagers felt the need to act in that way. But if so many teenage boys found her attractive, and wanted to go out with her, then logically speaking, Greg might too, although he had a sneaking suspicion would prefer quieter girls. That thought didn’t settle well with Mycroft either.  
“I don’t think we have the same idea of fun.” Greg replied, his face scrunching up in distaste for a split second.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll like my fun.” Jessica winked, pushing her chest outwards as she spoke. Behind her Paige rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, like I said, I don’t think so, come on My.” Greg grabbed the other teens arm, turning to continue on their way to Fry’s. 

“My?” Adam snickered.

Greg ignored them and carried on walking, encouraging Mycroft to do the same. Thankfully the others did not follow. 

Silence descended between the two as the carried on walking. Mycroft looking solely at the ground, Greg stealing glances every few seconds. 

“I know you’ve heard this a lot, and it’s easier said then done, but just ignore them My, they just have nothing better to say.”

“Funny how no ones says they’ll grow tired of it and move on anymore,” Mycroft replied with a humourless chuckle. 

“They are persistent, you have to give them that.”

It upset Greg to see his friend this way, more so then perhaps he was ready to admit, nevertheless this was an improvement to how Mycroft used to handle the taunts. Greg wished this wonderful, intelligent boy didn’t have to go through it all, day after day, but he was glad that Mycroft was letting him see more, than closing off completely. 

“Guess some people are just born dickheads. Sorry, didn’t mean to speak like that.” 

“That’s alright, why are you saying sorry?”

“It just occurred to me that other day that you never swear, just thought you didn’t want to hear it.”

“It’s just apart of you, and I like you, and you really don’t need to change. Too many people feel the need.”

“Too true, that’s what I like about you, you don’t try to change who you really are.”

“Not really much point even if I wanted to.”

“Well it seems they’re found something better to do now.”

“Yes, much to Jessica’s disappointment I’m sure.” 

“Hmm, I’m sure she’ll tire soon… well I hope so anyway.”

“Not very subtle is she?”

“As a herd of elephants,” Greg sighed, “She’s not my type.”

“Oh, and what is your type?” Mycroft asked. They had yet to discuss girls, a topic neither of them wanted to breach.

“Not really sure.” Greg coughed, looking away.

They arrived at Fry’s, a little café, slightly out of the way from the busy part of town, where most of the shops were situated. Although it was a rather small establishment, it seems cosy rather than cramped, with the white tables and red cushioned chairs placed just far away enough to allow for privacy as well as social interactions between tables. The walls were covered in cream wallpaper decorated with swirls, that had yellowed slightly by smoke and grease, and peeled away slightly at the corners due to age.

“Hey Greg, nice to see you again,” the owner of the café, Colin Fry, a man in his forties, with muscles that have softened slightly over time, wearing a blue t shirt and jeans under an apron greeted then. “Who’s you’re friend? Don’t think I’ve seen him in here before.”

“This is Mycroft,” Greg answered, titling his head slightly in Mycroft’s direction, “And this,” he continued pulling out a 50 pence coin from his pocket, “is the 50p I own you.”

“Oh, cheers mate,” Colin accepted the coin, when he realised Greg wouldn’t take no for an answer, “you guy go grab a table and I’ll send someone over.”

“Thanks.” Greg nodded and headed over to a clear table by the wall.

“Erm, thank you.” Mycroft nodded slightly awkwardly and followed Greg to their table, missing the smile Colin gave him as he turned around. 

“He seems nice.” Mycroft commented as he took his seat across from his friend.

“Yeah, and I’ve only been here once, last weekend. So, what you going to get?” Greg asked handing Mycroft the other menu on the table.

“I think just a tea for me.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, not, erm that hungry thanks.”

“Ok, wait not because…” Mycroft’s eyes flickered downwards, Greg really did have to chose his battles. “Ok.”

“We’ll have to wait a bit until somebody comes to take our order, the manger, I don’t know his name,”

“Colin,” Greg supplied, “we talk a bit last week.”

“Thank you, Colin is a little understaffed.”

“How do you…well I guess you would know,” Mycroft’s favourite slight smile was back, “care to share how you know. Oh, only if you want to.”

“Of course I don’t mind, this is…”

“Different to what you were saying earlier.”

“Yes, do we normally finish each others sentences?”

“I guess we do sometimes. Well, the first clue is obviously the lack of staff waiting the table, although that is not a defiant sign, could have been a badly timed staff break, unlikely but possible. The male waiter over there in the white t shirt, he’s Colin’s nephew, and he’s been working longer hours then he normally does to help out. You can tell from his tired look and slightly sluggish posture. I also noticed the cook had brought out the meal to the three building in the far left, since the don’t have enough waiters at the moment. Also Colin it making a quick poster about help wanted that he intents to put up.” Mycroft nodded his head in Colin’s direction who was behind the bar writing something on a piece of paper.

“Wow, I wish I noticed as much as you.”

“It’s not always a blessing, I can assure you.”

“Have you ever observed a couple and realised something about their sex life, like they do S&M or something.” 

“Greg!”

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “just thought that might have been what made it a bit of a curse.” 

“Is that all you think about?”

“Maybe,” he raised is eyebrow at the other boy, “na, I occasionally think of other things.”

Mycroft shook his head in good humour. 

“Hello, sorry about the wait, what can I get you guys?” the waiter Mycroft was talking about asked.

“Oh, I’ll have a plate of chips and a strawberry milkshake please.” Greg replied smiling at the waiter.

“Just a tea for me please.” 

“You sure I can’t get you anything else?” the waiter asked.

“No thank you.”

“Right you are.” 

They spent the next few hours in the café, talking and joking, which Greg having an internal fight over whether or not to bring up the topic of Adam and his gang, and their favourite insult they greeted Mycroft with every time they meet. He was sure someone as observant as Mycroft had picked up on it.

“So what time do you need to be back by?” Greg asked as the chef cleared their table. 

“Dinner is a seven.”

“Ok, gives us an hour,” Greg smiled. “Hey I was wondering… you know what I was wondering don’t you?”

“I think I have an idea.”

“Do you think I should ask about the waiters job? Or rather more to the point, do you think I have a chance of getting the job?”

“Of course you have a chance, in fact I’d say it’s pretty certain that he’ll take you on.”

“Really?” Greg asked with hopeful eyes, it’s the closest to child-like innocence Mycroft has every seen him. “The extra money could really help, plus it means I could try and save some. Do you know roughly how many jobs are on offer?”

“Even if there was only one, I’m pretty sure Colin would give you the job. Although statistically the more jobs on offer, the higher the chance that you’ll get a job. Anyway my guess is that Colin needs about two more people, three at the most.”

“Do you, erm, would you want to ask with me? I mean you don’t have to, and I know you don’t need to, but I thought it might be fun.” Greg rambled, suddenly breaking eye contact and looking at the floor. 

Mycroft was oddly touched at the gesture, and he quickly realised that he would most likely be spending his weekends alone again if Greg was working. “Actually a job would be good for me, mummy keeps telling me to broaden my horizon.”

“So, she won’t mind you getting a job? And do you even want a job? You don’t have to ask, obviously.”

“No, I want to. New experiences and all that.”

They made there way to the counter to pay for their food, and after a few stumbled sentences Colin gave them the job.

“I’d love to have you guys work here, saves on the whole interviewing thing I guess. Tell you what, I’ll put you lads on a mini trial, see if it’s what you want to do, although I think you’ll be fine.” He nodded at the two teenagers, “So when would be good for you to start? Next weekend, or can you do after school shifts? This place closes at seven so you could do some shifts if you wanted. It shouldn’t interfere with your school work though.” He pointed his finger in a mock gesture of strictness. 

“Yes sir.” Greg saluted as Mycroft gave a shy nod. “I don’t mind working after school, finish early some days too.”

“I can work after school as well.” Mycroft added.

“Hey Col can you call Bradley out here to take table two’s order.”

“Sorry lads, got to go, can you come by tomorrow to sort out times? Swing by in the morning.”

“Sure no problem.” Mycroft smiled.

“See you tomorrow then.” Greg waved goodbye as they made their way out of the busy café. 

“Well, that went well.” Greg smiled, “Come on I’ll walk you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
